You Raise Me Up
by coleypunk-y2j
Summary: Chris/Phil. SLASH. SONGFIC. You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. Phil is miserable, and Chris is there to comfort him. Please Review! *Updated Content*


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CM Punk, Chris Jericho, or the song. Also, cover image is not mine, nor is it my edit. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warnings:** none, really, other than swearing.  
**Before You Read:** Song: You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban. All rights go to their respective owners.  
**UPDATE:** Thanks to some lovely _(insert sarcasm)_ reviewers telling me I cannot use copyrighted songs in my stories, I've been forced to remove the lyrics. Yeah, it fucking sucks. In the places where the lyrics used to be, I wrote the different lines & what not of the song, so you'll (unfortunately) have to look at a lyrics website for the story to make much sense. I swear I am so done with some of these people... Hope you're happy - here you go. Ugh.

* * *

_First & second lines of the song_

Phil sat in the freezing cold, shivering madly, while tears of betrayal ran down his face uncontrollably. He hugged his knees to his chest to try to preserve some body heat to no avail.

"_What's this?" he had asked Chris, holding up Chris' phone. A simple text read, "thank u for last nite. love u!"_

"_Phil, that's nothing…" Chris had begun to say._

"_Save it," Phil snapped, feeling his heart rip open._

"_If you'd just let me explain…"_

"_Explain what? How you had your dick in another guy's ass last night? Chris, I thought what we had was special. That sounds so cliché but right now, I don't give a damn. Just leave me alone!"_

So Phil had stormed out of their house in a fit of rage, had left behind a coat along with his phone, and was now God-knows where in the middle of the city on a freezing cold night and he was so utterly alone.

_Third & forth lines of the song_

And so Phil remained in his knee-hugging position for what seemed like hours, tears falling down his face freely and quite frankly, he didn't care one bit. The biting temperature was nothing compared to the agony ripping through his core.

All at once, clouds shielded the moon, leaving Phil lost in the darkness of the city, the streetlights helping none. He shivered and willed the wind to stop whipping at his exposed arms and face.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his torso. Fear surged through his veins until he saw the familiar tattoos that belonged to Chris. Fear changed to anger, and he tried to pull himself from Chris' grasp. He was surprised to feel the arms retract without a fight; instead, he watched from his peripheral vision as Chris sat down next to him. Before he had done so, he had draped a zip-up sweatshirt over his shoulders. He subtly slipped inside of it and continued to stare in front of him in silence.

_First & second lines of the chorus_

He watched Chris turn to him with an apologetic expression written on his face. In one gloved hand, he held out his phone. On the screen, he read the conversation between Chris and mystery-man.

_6:33 pm_

_M-M: i need 2 borrow 1k for kristi's engagement ring. help a cousin out?  
Chris: definitely. I'll mail u a check  
M-M: ur the best. i'll pay u back in full nxt month.  
Chris: no worries, no hurry. Pay me when u can._

_11:08 am_

_M-M: thank u for last nite. love u!_

Phil felt his tears cease. He wiped his eyes in disbelief and stared at the screen again. And he did so again and again and again. How could he have been so quick to jump to conclusions?

"I was trying to tell you, baby boy, that he's my cousin," Chris spoke softly. His breath billowed out in the air in a puff of smoke. "Nobody comes between you and I. Baby, we're forever."

Chris got to his feet and extended an arm down. Phil grabbed onto it and allowed Chris to pull him up. Once he was completely vertical, Chris captured him in an all-consuming embrace. Phil felt his heart soar with love and happiness, yet also with embarrassment that he had become so jealous and left the house so abruptly without allowing Chris to explain himself.

"Everything's okay now, my love," Chris murmured into his ear. "I'll never let you fall, sweetie. I'll always be there to catch you."

"You're perfect," Phil whispered to Chris. "I'll love you forever, even after my heart stops beating."

"Let's go home now," Chris suggested quietly. "I don't need you falling sick on me."

And so the two walked off, hand in hand, their love stronger than ever.

_Third & fourth lines of the chorus_

* * *

**A/N:** short little songfic. I discovered this song last night, and I think it's brilliant. Please Review (:


End file.
